La première fois que Yuki a pris ma main
by Franny Moon
Summary: Un très court mais très beau one shot à propos de Toya et Yuki. Après quelques mois d'amitié, de solides liens d'intimité se forment entre les deux jeunes hommes. *Sounen ai*


Bonjour à tous! Oui... oui, un autre de mes one shot! (quoique celui-ci n'aura vraiment pas de suite!) Parce que voyez-vous, chez moi faire une suite à mes one shot commence à être une espèce de tradition -_-' Passons ^^' Je dis Merci à Jessy-kun(ai shiteru Oniichan^^) qui à lu ce fanfic avant que je le mette en ligne pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas trop mauvais. Comme il l'a lu cinq fois de suite je me suis dit que peut-être il aimait ^^' ... Disclaimer: Card captor sakura, son histoire et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais (Avouez que vous vous en doutiez -_-') Attention il y a dans ce fanfic du shounen ai, ce n'est pas très prononcé, en fait, c'est plutôt subtil, mais il y en a quand même... c'est ce qui fait que c'est si beau non? ^^  
  
La première fois que Yuki a pris ma main...  
  
Yuki et moi marchions en une belle soirée d'automne. Il était très excité parce qu'il savait que la neige allait tomber. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais elle viendrait bientôt. Yuki aimait le blanc. Sa chambre était blanche depuis le plafond jusqu'au plancher. Je n 'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il aimait tant cette couleur car je préfère les couleurs plus sombres, comme le bleu marin... ou la douce couleur ambre qui composait ses yeux... Donc Yuki aimait le blanc et même si nous étions amis depuis seulement quelques mois, je le savais.  
  
-To-ya! Sourit-il en voyant que je le fixais.  
  
Il disait mon nom comme ça souvent. Juste parce qu'il semblait aimer le dire. Sans attendre aucune réponse... Et la manière qu'il avait de le dire m'a fait sourire plus d'une fois. En fait mon nom paraissait mille fois plus beau lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche... Il sonnait comme un rire porteur de joie pure, comme une musique si douce et si belle qu'on lui associerait mentalement les plus belles couleurs et les plus beaux motifs.  
  
Et là, sans prévenir, il prit ma main et commença à m'entraîner avec lui.  
  
J'étais surpris. Personne n'avait jamais montré le besoin de cd genre d'intimité avec moi. Sauf peut-être Kaho, mais Kaho et moi ...nous aimions... Je compris plus tard cette soirée-là, que pour Yuki, les contactes physiques étaient naturels... cruciales.  
  
Sa main était chaude et plaisante, mon c?ur tressauta et je reculai rapidement, brisant le contacte qu'il avait plus tôt formé. Il se retourna et vit mes yeux écarquillés. Un ombre de douleur passa dans son visage alors que dans ses yeux je vis que je l'avait blessé.  
  
-Je suis désolé, To-ya...  
  
Je clignai des yeux une fois, deux fois.  
  
-Non, je suis celui qui devrait être désolé, dis-je.  
  
Je compris à ce moment que me toucher était essentiel... spontané pour lui. Je crois qu'il compris à ce moment que je n'était pas habitué à ça...  
  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, rajoutai-je.  
  
-Je sais, To-ya... je sais que tu ne peux faire une chose pareille.  
  
Il y avait tant de confiance, tellement de douceur dans sa voix que j'avais envie d'effacer toute moindre trace de douleur de ses yeux.  
  
Et là, il me sourit.  
  
Comme j'étais content de voir ce sourire, à ce moment, sur ce visage si pâle.  
  
Un jour... un jour je vais trouver naturel que tu me prenne la main, que tu me regarde tendrement que je touche ton visage si doux de mes mains, mais ce soir, je vais te faire croire en moi à nouveau, je vais te faire croire en nous à nouveau. Je vais laisser la nuit soigner la plaie que je t'ai affligé ce soir, lorsque j'ai reculé à ton contacte. Je vais laisser le temps de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un rejet. Oui, il faut que tu le comprennes... Car je sais que tu as peur... je peux sentir que tu as peur de ne jamais pouvoir me toucher, que je ne t'en laisse jamais le droit. Je t'ai effarouché, pardonne-moi Yuki. Ce soir, laisse-moi le temps de te ré-apprivoiser, d'effacer cette peur que j'ai fait naître. Cette peur que je ne comprenne pas ton besoin de me toucher... mais j'ai compris, j'ai compris au moment exacte où mes doigts sont entrés en contactes avec ta peau si douce. Je vais te faire croire en nous à nouveau. Ce soir je serai simplement ton meilleur ami, mais demain ce sera différent...  
  
C'est la fin du fanfic mais c'est le début de quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand. C'est le début de l'amour. 


End file.
